<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Have you seen my shotgun?" by ValaSidra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532774">"Have you seen my shotgun?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra'>ValaSidra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Insanity [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/M, Female Curtis, Overprotective Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith asks Pidge out on a date and a couple texts to the wrong numbers put their overprotective brothers into plotting mode. What will they do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Insanity [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Have you seen my shotgun?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! It's been a while since I posted, and I thought this would be funny. It is inspired by a prompt (the title). Also, I do not know the shorthand (slang?) for texting. The "text messages" in the beginning are written how I would write a text message to a friend. If there is anyone that knows how this would be written in shorthand, please tell me how it would be written in the comments. Anyhoo! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a simple wrong number text to a protective older brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Keith to Shiro</b> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith: Lance! I'm going on a date with Pidge!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith: Oh! Sorry Shiro! That was meant for Lance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro: That's fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro: On a completely unrelated topic, have you seen my shotgun?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Pidge to Matt</b> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge: Hunk!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge: Keith asked me out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge: Sorry Matt, that was for Hunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge: You can just ignore those first two texts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt: Ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt: So, I was looking for my shotgun today and couldn't find it. Have you seen it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was how it all started. That was also when the plotting started. In all their excitement, Pidge and Keith failed to see the signs of brotherly planning. Shiro sat at his desk in his office, staring at Pidge and Keith's schedules. He noticed their time off lined up at five thirty on the next day. He quickly penned her in for something and moved when she got in to later. He then arranged for Keith to come have dinner with him and his spouse. Curtis had been wanting him over. She hardly ever saw Keith lately. Meanwhile, Matt was doing the exact same thing, only to Keith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning Keith saw Pidge across the cafeteria and waved, "Pidge!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face lit up, and she waved, "Keith! Come, sit over here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He met her at the table and sat down next to her, "Did you see the schedule?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, meet up after work?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Definitely. I can't believe we are getting off at the same time!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too. Do you want to head straight to the restaurant after work?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's great. We also have lunch at the same time. Do you want to eat together, just us, or with the others?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge paused in thought, "Let's eat with the others. They are our friends, and we can get Hunk and Lance's help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly nodded and hurried back to work. At lunch, the paladins, Allura, Coran, and Matt sat at the same table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance was talking to Keith, "I am so happy you told me about you asking Pidge out first!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge smirked at Keith's embarrassment until Keith hesitantly said, "Well… that isn't exactly correct. I texted your text to the wrong number at first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance's face filled with fake hurt, "Ouch! Betrayal! Who was the person that received my text before me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shiro," Keith stated matter of factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hunk burst out laughing at that, earning several looks of confusion in response. After he composed himself, he said, "That happened with Pidge, but she texted Matt instead of me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance snickered, “Of course she did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge shrugged, “I don’t find that weird. What I do find weird is the fact that our schedules changed so suddenly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hunk and Lance looked at each other with a knowing smile. They could tell that overprotective brothers struck, but worked against each other. They could already tell the day would be interesting. The day continued with Pidge and Keith randomly getting new assignments when she had breaks long enough to go check in on the other. The final straw was at the end of the day when Pidge was visited by Shiro, and Keith was visited by Matt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith looked at Matt in shock, “Hey, is there something I can help you with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt gave a cold smile, “I just want to talk for a little bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh,” Keith glanced at his watch, “Sure. I don’t have to meet up with Lance to get his help with my outfit for another fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in the chairs in Keith’s office and Matt turned to Keith, “Keith, I have known you since before this war started, and I trust you with my life,” he paused and grabbed Keith’s shoulder, eyes narrowing, “That being said, if you hurt my sister, in any way, shape, or form, I will personally throw you out an airlock after she is done with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded, “Of course. Though, I will say this, if I did hurt your sister, she would be the one throwing me out of an airlock after beating me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt smirked, “That’s true. Now, give me a hug. Stay safe, drop her off at or before ten, no later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes, “I will, what do you think I am? A lunatic? Your mother would kill me if we stayed out any later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True, good luck. Make her happy, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt left and Keith followed, chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Shiro visited Pidge, she inquired, “What are you doing at my lab? You only show up here if you need something, and, seeing as you have nothing in your hands, you aren’t here for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro crossed his arms in front of his chest, somehow making it seem natural despite the gap where his bicep should be and his forearm, “We need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge pulled the door shut behind her, “It will need to be on the way to my meeting with Allura. I am not going to be late to my date with Keith because you <em> needed </em> to talk. We both know he will get worried if I am not on time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro nodded, and they set off, walking in silence for several minutes before Shiro spoke again, “You know I trust you with my life, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro stopped, grabbing Pidge’s attention, “That being emphasized, if you hurt Keith at all, I will personally make you pay. I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge’s eyes narrowed, “First, Keith can take care of himself. Second, if I hurt Keith at all, I will already regret it for the rest of my life. Third, you had better keep your nose out of our relationship. You are not his father. He is a full grown adult that has a free will, and you have no right to try to control that. Don’t think I don’t know that you and Matt are the ones that changed our schedules. I will respect the fact that you care about him and want to protect him. If I do ever hurt him, I will let you beat me up, but I will not let you try to plow over his own feelings with your overprotective attitude. Also, take into account the fact he will make me pay before you ever could. Understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, now I have to go get ready for my date with Keith. Good day,” She said walking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro gave her back a smile and muttered, “Keith is in good hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then walked off ready to tell his wife about his day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the support and comments! I love hearing your feedback! Again, if you know how the text messages would be written in shorthand, please tell me how it would be written in the comments. Have a great day, and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>